


Coffee Crazed

by Rocketman23



Series: sammy and susie otp prompts [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Gen, dont fuck with sammy's coffee y'all, if you squint real hard, slight susie/sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: prompt; cant live without coffee





	Coffee Crazed

2 hours. It had been 2 hours since Sammy had last had coffee. He missed it very dearly, could almost taste the sweet burning aftertaste of it still, the strong scent of finely ground beans still fresh in the air. But it became apparent, after his 3rd cup that afternoon when black smoke had started piling out of the old coffee machine in the break room, that Sammy was going to be pushed to his limits today. Now Sammy was a practical man, he could get his coffee from another source and be done with the current situation but alas, this was not to be the case, as a deadline for the cartoon had come up and he was forced to stay within the confines of the studio and work on his music. Having said this, the man in question had been in a foul mood all day, none were free of his caffeine free wrath try as they might to avoid him. Sammy’s usual frown had deepened to even greater depths, spitting forth insults and scathing remarks to whoever crossed his path, his eyes piercing holes into whoever they landed on. That and paralysing the odd intern that made the mistake of making eye contact. He even wacked Wally upside the head just for being in Sammy’s line of view, the caretaker had simply sworn and readjusted his hat, muttering curses in Sammy’s general direction. Poor Wally.

At one point during lunch, when most of the employees had gathered in the break room to eat and chat away the hour, Sammy had successfully made an intern cry. The poor dear had only bumped into Sammy as he stormed his way through the room to retrieve his lunch from the fridge and the look he gave, full of malice and hatred for pretty much everyone and everything in that moment, had sent the poor girl running in a flood of tears. It didn’t help matters that Joey had come by his office later that afternoon to lecture Sammy on his behaviour towards his colleagues. And in truth Sammy had felt bad but the lack of caffeine in his system had put him even more on edge than usual, he couldn’t even concentrate on his work try as he might. This of course blackened his mood impossibly more and so was left to simmer down In his office, probably for the best seeing as he was getting pretty close to murdering someone after hearing wally make some crude remarks about him and his addiction to caffeine, fuck you Franks.

It wasn’t until a light tap had come to his shoulder, his form slumped forward and hands resting on the copious amount of music papers sprawled out on his desk, that he looked up to be met with Susie’s sparkling eyes, a broad smile and a medium sized take out cup in one hand. The sweet, vibrant smell of black coffee wafted over to Sammy, his eyes widening at the smell. He inquires what she wants only to be shushed by a finger pressing to his lips. “The boys told me you’ve been causing quite a ruckus today” she giggles and hands him the coffee, still warm from the trip. “So I thought I’d grab you and the others some pick me up coffees” she continues, gesturing to the other take away cups. Sammy takes a gulp of his drink, scalding his tongue doing so, and heaves a grateful sigh once finishing. The heavy aroma filling his nose and clouding his mind a little, the sweet and strong burn on his tongue a pleasant feeling to his senses. The coffee itself was revitalising the man’s very demeanour and renewing his self- restraint. Susie smiles at the sight, utters a quick “I’ll see ya later then!” and heads on out to deliver the rest of the drinks. Sammy’s gaze had followed Susie as she left, a slight blush coming to his cheeks, she really was quite a gal, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> did ya like this fic?  
> if ya did be sure to leave a kudos and comment on what you liked bout it ^_^


End file.
